


Bloody Mary

by Elohim (Genna_Bella)



Series: Elohim [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blacksmithing, David is sick of Gil's shit one minute after meeting him, Demons, First Meetings, Insults, Other, Religion, Religious Content, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genna_Bella/pseuds/Elohim
Relationships: David Abate | Lachlan McGregor - OC/Hong Gil-Dong | Jake Park - OC
Series: Elohim [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814116
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Mary

New technology from China. Never before made by a European forgemaster, or well, never made effectively at least. 

David had followed the instructions to the letter, every bolt was identical, every fissure deliberate and every piece perfect. The weapon sitting in a box on the table in front of him was likely his finest work. His finest work for who he’d been told was the finest Hummingbird they had. 

Soon, the door to his forge would open, and reveal whoever this second messiah was meant to be. He would stand there and continue pledging allegiance to the Aviary and giving side-glances to all the Hummingbirds that called him mad. He supposed that didn’t matter at the moment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent every waking hour of the past few weeks worrying about the whereabouts of his girlfriend, only to find out she’d been safe with the order for almost a month. 

If it wasn’t for her, David would’ve probably left altogether by now. One crappy action of theirs after another.

The doors swung open whilst he was in his thoughts, three figures entering as the doors closed behind them. Two were uniformed, likely the fathers that gave David the task in the first place. The third man however was smaller, relatively long, black hair tied up to keep out of dull red eyes, mask covering the lower half of his face the same dark blue that matched the rest of his uniform. 

The symbol on his vest clearly marked him as Aviary, although David grew uneasy at the obvious signs. This man was demonic. To what extent he didn’t know, but the sheer sight of the beast made him want to cut his head off.

He felt himself look around the room for the nearest weapon. Perhaps his hand could ‘slip’ and save everyone from a future betrayal.

“Abate, stay your hand.” One of the fathers warned. Clearly David wasn’t as subtle as he would’ve liked. No matter. He’d get the chance.

“Apologies, father.” He hung his head quickly as a sort of pseudo-bow. “The weapon is here.” He patted the box once.

The demon stepped forwards to the box, albeit slightly hesitantly, opening the box without invitation and looking over the craftsmanship.

He nodded, impressed with the creation, grabbing it from the box and examining it with gloved fingers.

“Since I was asked to name ‘er, I called her the Bloody Mary.” David explained to the demon, watching his free hand hover over the rose he had deliberately inscribed into the wood of the gun. “Informally, of course. The masters’ll teach ye how’t bind that one to ye later.”

“Bloody Mary?” The demon muttered to himself, “fuckin’ gay.”

David heard the remark, growing angry that the demon he was already doing a  _ massive _ favour by letting live  _ dare _ swore at him. “I beg your pardon?”

The demon looked up at him, seemingly happy he had managed to get David’s attention. “I said it’s fuckin’ gay. I mean c’mon the Bloody Mary? Really? Dude that’s lame as hell!”

David recognised that voice. The same near perfect, slang filled English only tarnished by the Korean accent and general uncaring attitude towards enunciating through said accent. Hong Gil-Dong. That complete joke of a sorcerer. The only reason people could stand him was because of his insane skill and success rate on both solo and flock missions. 

“Dude, ‘fear me and my weapon! The legendary  _ Blood Mary’ _ !” He burst into laughter, “Dude it sounds like a synonym for menstruation! ‘Erin honey are you on your  _ Bloody Mary _ ?’ I fuckin’ I--” His sentence ended in a wheeze.

“You don’t have to like the name.” David pointed out, his patience beginning to run thin. “Don’t mean you can change it.”

“Really? I can think of like,  _ three _ better names of the top of my head!” Gil-Dong scoffed. “How about ‘the Eradicatorrrrr’ with like, five r’s. Or OR uh, d-d-d- jojdwaess-eo! Or  _ dude _ I got it I got it. ‘The Ass Disaster’!”

David stared at him, he had never been faced with such disrespect for his craft. He had made a weapon for this man--first of its kind--only for him to make a mockery of both him and it. “You can’t change a weapon’s name. ‘Specially not if it’s been given by the blacksmith ‘imself.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot I was talking to  _ David Abate _ , legendary forgemaster supreme.” Gil-Dong bowed sarcastically. “What were you planning on using this as a dildo or something? What’s the big deal? It’s a big boom-stick that now belongs to me, as such  _ I _ will name it, thank you.” 

David seethed at Gil-Dong’s sheer nerve. “Y’see that there wall?” David pointed to his right at one of the walls not completely covered by his failed inventions and artistic pieces. “I’m about to put y’through it if ye don’t shut up, right. now.”

The two fathers seemed concerned at the rising tensions, however neither of them stepped in to stop the argument.

David never liked the indecisiveness of the elder Hummingbirds. They claimed it brought them closer to God. All David saw it as was weakness.

“Listen I know I banged your mum but that’s no reason to throw me into a collection of ugly ass fencing swords! Stick to making practical shit, Abate good pal.” Gil-Dong finessed the gun, almost dropping it twice. The way he delivered insults so freely annoyed David even more. He was easily a near foot taller than the demon below him, and he was willing to bet twice as strong.

“My mother is dead.” David pointed out to him, fully prepared to throw Gil-Dong into a more populated wall. Maybe with luck he’d get speared on some silver and David wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.

“You think I don’t know? Dude cold pussy is  _ fire _ . You ever hooked up with a dead girl before? Or are you more into dick?” Gil-Dong continued to hold the gun with a certain carelessness that would’ve made David angry by itself. However this monster had just made a joke about sleeping with his long dead mother. 

David took a long, deep breath.

This man walks into his forge with an escort to pick up a weapon promised to him then not only mishandles it, but  _ insults _ the man who made it. David had every right to be mad. He had every right to hurt Gil-Dong and he had every right to curse out the order for letting a demon into their midst. Whatever the Aviary was smoking, David wanted to destroy it.

“I am prepared to show you exactly how bloody--”

“Thank you, Abate.” One of the two fathers cut David off as he walked away from the table and closer to Gil-Dong with the fullest intention of acting out his threat.

“Fine.” David backed down, not wanting to get in more trouble than he did regularly. “But if I ever see ‘im again, it’ll be too damn soon.”

“Love you too Dave~!” Gil-Dong smirked, giving a half-arsed salute as he walked out of David’s forge.

He was going to kill that man.


End file.
